Domon's Agony
by Beatdigga
Summary: The alternate ending to G Gundam! What if Domon hadn't been able to save Rain? The result is a rather compelling tale. (Flames O.K, but please put down a reason!)


G Gundam- God Gundam's triumph! Domon's Agony.  
  
G Gundam was a good show. That being said, the ending definitely left something to be desired. Considering that most Gundam shows have a tragic ending, I decided to have a tragic (yet optimistic!) ending.  
  
Dictates me commenting, and stuff happening.  
  
Everything was going great until Domon wondered about why Rain was his final opponent. This is where we pick up.  
  
Domon- Why is it you, Rain?  
  
Transmission comes in the God Gundam's computer  
  
Allenby- Domon! What's going on!?  
  
Domon- The Devil Gundam, its Rain. Literally! I can't... I can't...  
  
Allenby- you have to! If you don't, the Devil Gundam will destroy everything! Besides, would Rain really want you to let that happen?  
  
Domon- Looks puzzled  
  
Allenby- I know how you feel about Rain, but I doubt that she would want you to die to let the Devil Gundam destroy Earth.  
  
Domon- But they're has to be another way!  
  
Dr. Kasshu- DOMON! There is no other way.  
  
At this point, the Shuffle Alliance finishes off the Grand Master Gundam and talks to Domon  
  
Argo- We're all very sorry for the pain you've endured...  
  
George- But now you have a duty...  
  
Sai- and we're really sorry to have to say this...  
  
Chibodee- But you must destroy the Devil Gundam at any cost!  
  
Allenby- they're right. And you must survive. Or else I'll never be able to survive. I love you Domon.  
  
Domon- Allenby.  
  
Gundam heads and Death Army suits start to close in on the Nobel Gundam  
  
Allenby- Stop wasting my time! Allenby destroys a couple of Death Army suits, and blows up the Gundam head barrage  
  
Domon- She's right! I have to destroy the Devil Gundam, or else all those sacrifices would have been in vain!  
  
Devil Gundam sprouts fangs  
  
Domon- THIS HAND OF MINE IS BURNING RED! ITS LOUD ROAR TELLS ME TO GRASP VENGANCE!  
  
The God Gundam's chest plate opens  
  
Domon- Rain, I'm so sorry. Turning toward the Devil Gundam BAKENUSTU GOD FINGER- SEKIHA TENKYOKEN!  
  
The really cool scene is done, except the ball doesn't turn into a king, and the hole in the Devil Gundam is a big circle. Anyway, everything explodes, and the Shuffle Alliance escapes. Domon escapes with Fuunsaki, holding Rain's dead body, with his head lowered  
  
Dr. Kasshu- He did it, but at what cost?  
  
I really liked the scene where Dr. Kasshu and the governor debated Tomino's philoshiphy of war, so that stays in  
  
Domon- It seems like it's all over. I lost Rain, but saved the whole universe. Snickers It's a messed up tradeoff.  
  
Sai- Sorry.  
  
Chibodee- She would have been very proud of you. If that means anything.  
  
Domon- Thanks Chibodee.  
  
George- But where will you go now?  
  
Domon- I guess to Earth. I need to think. Fuunsaki!  
  
Fuunsaki appears and Domon heads off to Earth  
  
Allenby- Domon! Wait!  
  
Bolt Gundam stops Noble Gundam  
  
Argo- Leave him be!  
  
Allenby- But why won't he talk to me? What did I do?  
  
Chibodee- If you we're going to do what I thought, then you're just SICK!  
  
Sai- Yeah! Leave poor Domon alone!  
  
George- Allenby, try to understand what Domon has went through. He just lost his one true love. He may never get over it.  
  
Allenby- What?  
  
George- Domon knows he can never love you the way he loved Rain. It is simply impossible for him. He's pushing you away because he cares about you.  
  
Allenby- I don't believe you!  
  
George- Deep in your heart, you know you and Domon were never meant to be.  
  
Allenby- (Cries as she looks at the God Gundam entering Earth)  
  
Sometime later, Domon is seen in the Guyiana Highlands, and sees the Shining Gundam with some weeds on it. Next to it, he makes three graves, for Kyoji, Rain, and Master Asia. He is very emotional (read-crying)  
  
Flashback of Domon holding Rain after he blew up the Devil Gundam, finding Rain, barely alive in the wreckage of the evil Mobile Suit  
  
Domon- Rain! You're..  
  
Rain- Who is struggling to speak The DG cells ruined my organs, or something. I'm going to die.  
  
Domon- Please, no!  
  
Rain- Domon, it's not your fault. You did what you had to do. Just...  
  
Domon- Just what?  
  
Rain- Just be happy. Kisses Domon with her last amount of strength, then falls over dead  
  
Domon- NOOOOOOOO!  
  
Domon- (In thought) If fate has chosen me to be alone, then I will simply have to find out why. Allenby- I'm sorry I couldn't say goodbye, but you know we cannot be together. Aloud Fuunsaki!  
  
Fuunsaki appears, and Domon rides off, to hopefully find out why he couldn't be happy with Rain, and hopes his story can one day end happily.  
  
THE END.  
  
Coming next chapter- Responses! 


End file.
